Geronimo
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: Meet Andromeda Jones, the doctors new companion, and follow her and the Doctor on their many adventures. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Please read my story! Review tell me if you like it, if you dont, give me some suggestions maybe? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy! Rated T for possible future chapters. DFTBA!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for deciding to read my story! When your done why don't you tell me what you think? Pretty please? Mor reviews equals mor chapters, so review soon!**

My name is Andromeda Jones, and this is the story of how I met my first true love.

It all started on a Wednesday. Wednesday's have always been my lucky day. The day I lost my first tooth. The day I rode my bike without training wheels for the first time. The day my dad gave me my charm bracelet. It was my seventh birthday, and we had a party in my backyard. Right after I blew out the candles on my royal-blue, softball-shaped. My favorite color has always been blue. My dad told me to make a wish, and I made the same wish I always did; that my dad would be around for my next birthday. You see, when I was three, my dad was diagnosed with leukemia, so ever since I could remember I've been wishing for my dad to be around for the next holiday, or my next birthday depending on how he was feeling. My dad was feeling particularly healthy that year so I wished for my next birthday. After I blew out my candles he handed me his present.

"Here," he told me. "Open this one first" So I did. Inside the tiny box was a blue charm bracelet.

"Oh, Daddy! I love it! Where'd you get it?" I was really excited. Then I saw a charm. It was royal blue, and in the shape of a police box.

"I'm not sure. It was on there when I got it from Idris. You remember Idris right?" Of course I remembered Idris. She was a peculiar woman. My dad had been friends with her for years. He got the bracelet from her, and she gave it to him for free. I haven't seen her since before dad gave me the bracelet.

I wear that bracelet day and night. I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me, and I've been wearing it for 14 years. It used to be way too big for me (I have extremely tiny wrists) and I used to loop a shoe string through the links. I actually just took the shoestring out this year, and that's also the year I met the Doctor.

Two months after my eighth birthday, we got the worst news possible. My father's leukemia had gotten worse, and his health was declining quickly. Even after multiple hospital visits and Chemotherapy sessions, it wasn't enough. His last hospital visit was his absolute worst. His cancer had just about taken over his entire body, and he looked like a skeleton draped with cloth. He died on a Saturday, almost exactly three months after my eighth birthday. Ever since then, me and my mother have been as close as possible. Sure, we had those mother-daughter squabbles that every teenager has, but I never once told her I hate her. I tell her everything, and we're best friends. Even my actual best friends, Nicole and Emily, hang out with us too. That's why it was so hard to leave when he came along.

I was at work when I heard a peculiar sound. I looked outside the hair salon and saw a blue telephone box that looked exactly like the charm on my bracelet. It's still the only one on there. But anyway, the telephone box was right outside the salon, so when I checked out for the night, being the curious person I am, I decided to knock on the door of this strange blue box. Out popped an odd man. He was wearing suspenders, a tweed jacket, and a bowtie. He was also wearing a fez.

"Hello!" He said to me. "Where am I?" He sounded like he was from Britain.

"Youre in Canada," I said cautiously. I didn't know who this man was, or where he came from.

"Ohh! I love Canada!" He replied excitedly. "I came here a while ago, there was a Dalek invasion. Nasty creatures. Killing machines, they are. So," He extended his hand. "I'm the Doctor! Do you know of anyone with a charm bracelet? With a charm shaped like my TARDIS?"

"Is this a TARDIS?" I asked, pointing to his blue box.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I have this," I extended my wrist to show him my bracelet.

"Wait, so that's what you look like now Idris?" he said, examining me. "I didn't think you would need to regenerate while I was only away for two years."

"Okay, first of all, my names not Idris, its Andromeda, and my dad gave me this bracelet 14 years ago. He did get it from a woman named Idris though. She pretty much disappeared after she gave him the bracelet though."

"Okay, just gimme a second," and he disappeared back into his TARDIS. I heard muffled shouts that sounded somewhere along the lines of "You've been in here for fourteen years and you never told me? You could have at least given me a sign or told me that you were going back to your true form!" Jeez, this guy was a bit out there…

"Okay, I'm back," he said, and he was as red as the fez on top of his hair.

"HELP!" We heard someone scream.

"Run!" The Doctor told me. So I did. As we ran all around us were mannequins. WALKING MANNEQUINS.

"Autons."

"Sorry?"

"Autons! Theyre called Autons!" he said. "They're walking plastic that have been possessed by the Nestene Consciousness. I think I know where it is, but I'll have to check." And he whipped out a laser like object that looked almost like a lightsaber. He told me it was called a sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at a storm drain and told me to follow him.

We climbed down the storm drain and I saw a giant vat of what I looked like melted plastic surrounded by more Autons.

"That's the Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor whispered "I need to get closer so I can dump this," he held up a small vial filled with a green liquid, "into there. Could you distract the Autons for me?"

"Uhm, sure?" Like I had a choice. I ran out in front of the Autons.

"Hey you, yeah you big hunk of plastic! Look at me! I'm a distraction!" Crap… That wasn't a good idea. Now they were running after me.

"Keep 'em running for just a few more seconds, okay?" The Doctor shouted to me.

"No! I'm just gonna stop running and let them attack me," I said sarcastically. And I ran, pumping my legs as fast as they could go. I really hope I don't trip, I thought. I may have played softball for 15 years, but I was still the biggest klutz on the team. By far.

"Got it!" The Doctor said, beaming. The next thing I knew, the Autons were back in normal Mannequin poses.

That was my first adventure with the Doctor.

**A/N: I'm back! So, if you enjoyed this chapter (Which im sure you all did,) Please leave me a review! Even if you hated it, just leave me a review telling me why! And Kudos to you if you got the references to other episodes! Shoot me a PM telling me what they are and where they came from and I'll tell you if you're right! DFTBA! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! Leave one even if you hate it! I dont care! And If you got the references to other episodes, thats good for you! PM me and tell me what you think they are, and I'll tell you if you're right! Thanks for reading!**

After our adventure with the Autons, the Doctor decided to properly introduce himself. "So after that incident, I believe its time to explain who I am," He said. "But first, would you like a ride on my TARDIS?"

"Oh, sure," I said, sarcastically. "I'll just go on a ride in a time machine with some random guy in a fez, who I've only just met an hour ago. Yeah, that'll go over real well with my mother. No, what I'd _really _like, is for you to tell me who you are, where you came from, and where the **HELL** did you get that fez!"

"Oh. Okay," He turned red again. "Umm... Well, for starters I'm a TIme Lord... From Gallifrey..."

"But You look human!" I interjected.

"No, actually, you look Time Lord. We were here first" He replied, smirking, obviously proud of himself for that. I rolled my eyes. He continued, "After the Time War I ran away, but not before fighting I the front line. You see, instead of dying, we Time Lords regenerate. That's how I was able to survive. Currently, I'm 909 years old, and in my 11th regeneration.

My jaw dropped.

"B-b-but you look so young!"_And you're not too bad on the eyes either._ I added in my head, hoping he couldn't read minds or something.

"Yeah, I get that a lot from my companions."

"Wait, what? You get what from your what a lot?"

"My companions, friends, the people who've travelled with me, they always tell me that I look too young for my age. A lot of them end up hitting on me, too... But that doesn't matter right now," he said.

"Well, where are all your companions then?" I was hoping they weren't all in the TARDIS, 'cause that would mean I had a lot of competition to overcome.

_"_They're al gone."

"What do you mean they're gone? Why'd they leave?"

"Well," He started with a sad smile on his face. "They leave because they should, or they find someone else, and some of them forget me, I suppose in the end... They break my heart."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. This poor, sad man and his big blue box. If I were his companion, I would never, ever leave him. He just seems to lonely.

"I think I should go home... before my mom flips out on me for being late," I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh! Why don't I accompany you then? Geronimo!" And he started to walk. Unfortunately, it was in the wrong direction.

"Umm, Doctor? You're going the wrong way," I giggled.

"Oh. Right. I guess I'll just follow you..." he trailed behind me.

"Oh, and you still never told me where you got that fez. I want one! I've been collecting hats for a couple of years, and I really need to add a fez to my collection. And possibly a Stetson. Stetsons are cool. Bowties are cool too. I used to wear those to school almost every day for the longest time. But then my mom told me to stop acting like a boy..." I rambled on and on.

"Bowties are wonderful! I don't see why girls shouldn't be able to wear them. They're cool! I wear bowties. And Stetsons, Stetsons are cool. As are fezzes. So, _now_ would you consider a ride in my TARDIS?" He was almost begging me now.

"Like I said, I should probably go home first, before my mom freaks out," Now I was considering going with him. And besides, my mother's been pestering me about meeting someone. Maybe I could travel with him.

"Well, here we are," I said, when we arrived at my house. I opened the door, and called out to my mother. "I'm home! And I brought a friend!" I showed him they way to the dining room and he stood behind me in the doorway, while my mom started to shout at me.

"Where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick! I was about to ph-"

"MOM! Calm the fuck down! I'm twenty-one years old, I don't need your permission to go out! I understand you were worried, and next time I'll phone you. Its just that I met someone after work today," I suppose that calmed her down. A bit.

"And who's this 'someone'? One of your girlfriends I presume? I swear to God, Andy you make me think you're a lesbian, how often you hang out with Em and Nikki."

"Oh my God, mom! I'm NOT a lesbian! And actually, I brought him home. Mom, meet... John. John Smith." I had to hesitate, a bit. I couldn't just introduce my fake date as "the Doctor". I'm surprised she didn't notice. 'John' stepped out from behind me.

"John Smith?" He whispered to me.

"Sorry, I was panicking," I responded.

"Actually that's the name I usually go under when I need one," he said.

"Well, great minds think alike, I suppose."

"So, Mr. Smith-"Mom started.

"Oh, please, call me John. It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Jones."

"So John, would you like something to eat? Or did you two go out for dinner?"

"No, I'm famished actually, do you think you could make me some fish fingers and custard?" Who eats fish fingers and custard? Is it a British thing or something? I hope mom doesn't ask him that, that would be kind of racist...

"Sure, I'll fix you that. But where on Earth did you get that combination? Is it a cultural thing in Europe? You are from England, right? I can tell by your accent." Oh, mom. Way to be subtle. "Andy? Would you mind coming with me?"

I groaned, and followed her into the kitchen. I could just imagine what she wanted to talk about. She was probably going to give me 'the talk'. I mean, I've never really shown interest in anyone, and she really treats me like a kid sometimes.

"So how long have you known him?" Even better. She was going to question me. I decided to tell her the truth, its better than lying and then having the Doctor spilling the beans by accident.

"Okay, mom, to tell you the truth, I only met him a couple of hours ago, when he popped out of this blue box called a TARDIS, which was parked outside my work. He grabbed me by the hand, told me to run, and we went and fought some walking mannequins, which were actually called Autons. It was actually really fun." I said this with the most serious face I could pull off, because I really was telling the truth.

"Don't be sarcastic with me young lady!" My mother shouted.

"I'm not! Just ask John!"

"What are you asking John?" The Doctor cut in. "Sorry, I heard shouting in the kitchen, I thought I might check it out."

"So, John, what did you and Andy do this evening? And I want the truth," She said.

"Well, I came out of my TARDIS, wearing my lovely fez, and Andromeda was standing there, knocking on the door. I heard someone cry for help, so I grabbed her hand, told her to run, and we went and fought some Autons." Crap. My mom was getting furious.

"Well!" She exclaimed. "If I had known you were some kind of lunatic who likes to make up stories about things that never happened and then have my daughter tell them to me, I would never have let you in my house!" And she bitch-slapped him across the face.

"MOTHER!" I shouted.

"Its okay," The Doctor explained. "I'm rubbish with mum's. This isn't the first time ive been slapped by one. I'll just be leaving now."

"No!" I shouted and followed him out to the hallway "John, please just stay for a little while more!"

"Why don't you come with me?" He suggested.

"I would love to but my mom-"

"Andromeda, you've seen your mum every day for the past twenty-one years, this could be the only chance you'll ever have to go travelling. You could give a call to your mum every day, and I can bring you back to _any time you want. _We can go everywhere, and when were through, I'll bring you back, I could bring you back for five minutes from now!-"

"If I leave with you I'm never coming back!" I blurted, covering my mouth and turning red.

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"B-because…" I stuttered, trying to make an excuse. I couldn't tell him that I loved him! "I've always wanted to go travelling, and-and if I start I wont ever want to stop!" I rushed out.

"Oh. Well that's okay, you could still always visit your mother. And like I mentioned, I can bring you back to _any_ time you want. So how about it?" He said, grinning foolishly.

"Well, let me go back and talk to my mom. I should tell her I'm leaving." I walked back into the kitchen where my mom had stayed while me and the Doctor battled it out in the front hallway.

"Mom," I said, "I'm leaving with John. Its what I really want to do. I want to get out, and travel the world! Not be stuck here in Canada for the rest of my life. I've never even been to Niagara Falls! Or the States! And we live right by both! He promised me he could take me anywhere, and I-I think I might be falling for him. He promised he would bring me back to visit, though. Anytime," I got up to leave, and my mom had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry mom." I whispered and turned my back to her for what could possibly be the last time.

"I love you, Andy." Mom said, almost in hysterics. "Make sure he keeps you safe."

"Goodbye, mom. I love you too." And I walked through the front door and collapsed into the Doctors arms in hysterics. What a way to start my life as the Doctor's permanent companion.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review this chapter please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! thanks for reading again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please favorite,follow, and review! and dont forget, if you find the references to other episodes, dont forget to message me and tell me what they are and what episode they came from! Thanks.**

"AAAAHHHH!" I shrieked as the TARDIS shook and rattled as the Doctor flung us into the Time Vortex. "What the Heck are you doing?"

"I'm driving!"

"Well what's that dreadful noise?" It was getting a bit aggravating.

"Doctor!" Shouted a woman's voice.

"WH-Who's there!" I shouted back to them. Then, from somewhere within the depths of the TARDIS, a woman appeared in an evening gown with a gun in her hand.

"Who the heck are you?" She questioned, pointing the gun at me.

"I'm Andy! The Doctor's new companion!" I told her.

"And how do I know you're not lying?"

"Oh! River! Put the gun down, would you? Please don't harm Andromeda." The Doctor appeared. "I didn't realize you were here tonight…" He smiled sheepishly. "Ummm, well River, this is Andromeda. Andromeda this is River Song."

"Oh. Hello." I said. I smiled awkwardly. River looked me up and down, before turning to the Doctor.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Autons, River! In the U. S-"

"CANADA!" I corrected. "Doctor, that was Canada."

"Right, that's what I meant!" He said. River rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Doctor." She said. She turned back to me. "So, Andromeda is it?"

"Please, call me Andy," I said. "Everyone does. Well, except for him. He refuses."

"Andromeda is a beautiful name! It's the name of a galaxy. Galaxy names are cool." The Doctor pointed out.

"Whatever. Anyway, Andy, it's nice to meet you." She finished before wandering off somewhere into the depths of the TARDIS.

"So, Doctor," I walked over to the console, where he was standing. "Tell me about these Daleks you mentioned earlier. What do they look like?"

"Well, they're these squid-like creatures… that have been… well I guess you could say genetically enhanced, though I prefer altered. They've been rid of their emotions, and then they are encased in nearly impenetrable metal armor. They-They terrorize every single race in every single universe! They even-"He paused for a moment, and took a shaky breath. "They wiped out my entire planet, my entire species. I'm the only one left!" He wailed, crying now.

"But I thought you said you could regenerate?"

"O-only so many times. After our thirteenth, we- we- we- die!" He sobbed into his arms on top of the TARDIS console. Oh my.

How I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and tell him that everything would be just fine, that he didn't have to worry about that anymore, because I had him, but I figured that was a bit much. Instead I just awkwardly pat him on the pat him on the back and tried to keep myself from crying (I'm a very sensitive person, and a very big crybaby). He had such a sad existence, but I guess that's the price of living for hundreds of years.

So after that little incident, I decided to steer clear of touchy subjects like that.

"So where to next?" I asked. I couldn't wait to start travelling. "Ooh! I know! How about Barcelona!" I'd always wanted to go.

"The city?" The Doctor asked, like there was more than one.

"No, The planet," I said, sarcastically.

"I can do that! I've always wanted to go!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa, wait. There's actually a planet?" Now that's surprising.

""Yes! And they have dogs with no noses!" He said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Do they now?" I could just imagine that.

"Of course!" It seemed like he really, _really_ wanted to go to this planet. I would prefer the city, but this planet seems pretty cool.

"The Heck with it then, I'll go!" I agreed. It really sounded like fun. "Wait, where'd River go?"

"I had to bring her back to stormcage."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a prison…"

"Why's she in prison?" I asked. She seemed so nice. Well, other than the fact that she pointed a gun at me, but that's just self defense.

"Spoilers," He said. Gah! I hate that word. It annoyed the crap out of me. "So, anyway," he continued. "Barcelona! How about it?"

"GERONIMO!" We shouted together and we plunged into the Time Vortex once more.


End file.
